


О людях и духах

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), yunna_in_the_universe



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canonical Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Wakanda, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020, mysticism & magic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunna_in_the_universe/pseuds/yunna_in_the_universe
Summary: На побывку едет бородатый Стив Роджерс.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы/Мини от G до T Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	О людях и духах

**Author's Note:**

> Описанная в фике культура Ваканды является выдуманной, скомпилированной из информации, найденной в посвящённых африканской культуре открытых источниках, в Интернете. Тапки от профессиональных этнографов, историков и географов принимаются в комментариях.

Не успел Стив, попрощавшись с девушкой из Дора Милаж, спуститься по трапу местного аналога джета, как его обступили деревенские ребятишки. 

Джет представлял для них куда больший интерес, чем Стив. Но джет улетел, едва выгрузив пассажира, а Стив бывал в селении не настолько часто, чтобы успеть примелькаться, и всё ещё вызывал у них любопытство.

Его пытались тащить, кажется, во все стороны разом, обещая показать, где живёт Белый Волк.

Стив тщетно пытался объяснить на неплохо выученном в прошлый приезд местном наречии, что и сам помнит дорогу, но его никто не слушал.

Визжащее на разные голоса детское торнадо принесло его к двери маленькой хижины, бросило его там, едва не оглохшего, приходить в себя и умчалось дальше, искать её хозяина.

В ожидании Стив оглядывал помещение, сверяясь со своей эйдетической памятью.

Похоже, с прошлого его визита в обстановке почти ничего не изменилось. Разве что вездесущих горошин, заменяющих здесь всё, от средств связи до лекарств, стало больше. Горсть лежала на стопке с одеждой, а у постели весело целое ожерелье.

Декорированный голопроектор, который он однажды принял за примитивную утварь, за что был поднят Баки на смех и назван «белым варваром», был передвинут.

Единственной новой вещью в жилище оказалась подвешенная недалеко от входа африканская деревянная маска. Без всяких сомнений самая настоящая.

Стив мог разглядеть её мельчайшие детали не вставая с места, и всё же рефлекторно придвинулся ближе.

Маска изображала какое-то хищное животное, в приоткрытой пасти были видны тщательно вырезанные клыки. Судя по вытянутой морде, вряд ли подразумевалось одно из местных вездесущих кошачьих. Древесина была неровно выкрашена, словно натёрта, в белый цвет. Выпуклый лоб маски напоминал человеческий, округлые глаза были полуприкрыты, а над переносицей прорезаны три глубоких вертикальных линии, щёки покрывал узор на манер шахматного поля. 

Маска была прекрасна в своём примитивизме, но, на вкус Стива, жутковата. Он невольно поёжился. Зачем Баки держать такое в доме?

Стив вздохнул. Зачем Баки вообще здесь жить? Они могли бы уехать вместе. И тут же одёрнул себя: уехать куда? В очередную горячую точку вроде последней, из которой они с группой с трудом выбрались? Нет, в подобные места Баки уж точно попадать не следует, сколь сильно Стиву ни хотелось бы видеть его рядом с собой каждый день.

Он повернулся к несимпатичному ему предмету местного культа спиной и погрузился в размышления.

В самый первый его приезд, когда, получив личное приглашение короля навестить своего друга, он примчался в Ваканду быстрее джета, у него состоялся весьма сложный разговор с местным врачом. Вернее, начала разговор Шури, но потом пришла женщина постарше, оттеснила принцессу от Стива и попросила её высочество вернуться к занятиям в лаборатории.

– Воспоминания вашего друга – не лучшее впечатление для шестнадцатилетней девочки. Ей и так досталось, – пояснила доктор, запирая за ними дверь кабинета. – Я настоятельно не рекомендую вам тащить Джеймса с собой туда, – она выразительно оглядела потрёпанный тактический костюм Стива, – куда Вы, очевидно, намеревались его утащить.

Она вывела на встроенный проектор рабочего стола медицинскую карту Баки и подождала, пока Стив уяснит смысл увиденного.

– Он ещё нездоров и далеко не в порядке. Лучше ему пока остаться здесь, у нас. Мы сделаем всё возможное для его реабилитации, – твёрдо сказала женщина. – Но потребуется время.

Она выключила проектор и встала, давая понять, что разговор окончен.

Стив старался скрыть своё разочарование. Приходилось признать, что, похоже, он рассчитывал на чудо.

Увидев Баки, он в совершенно искреннем порыве пообещал ему, что останется с ним в Ваканде. А тот улыбнулся этой своей грустной, не касающейся глаз улыбкой и отказался наотрез.

– Мелкий, мне раньше не нравилась твоя потребность искать приключения на свою задницу, и сейчас она мне тоже не нравится. Но теперь, чтобы присмотреть за тобой, есть Рыжая и тот парень, который занимает слишком много места в машине. Так что я заставил себя привыкнуть к мысли, что тебя можно отпускать из дома одного. А не выпускать тебя всё равно бы не вышло. Разве что запереть в подвале. Хотя ты бы и из подвала выбрался. Но я в любом случае не стал бы и пытаться. И если ты готов сам сидеть в подвале ради меня, то прости, я не готов видеть каждый день твою глубоко несчастную рожу.

По шее к затылку пробежали мурашки, Стив вздрогнул, возвращаясь в реальность.

Он мог поклясться, что кто-то смотрит ему в спину. Это чувство всегда было у него хорошо развито, даже до сыворотки. Он медленно развернулся. Никого.

Неужели у него начинают сдавать нервы? Может, ему тоже стоит обследоваться? Стив вспомнил слова Баки про подвал, представив безумного капитана Америку, запертого в нём для всеобщего блага и собственной безопасности, и напряжённо рассмеялся. А ведь после берлинских событий СМИ по всему миру трубили о том, что он сошёл с ума.

Нет, так нельзя, надо взять себя в руки. Стив ещё раз огляделся. Со стены на него таращилась маска. Стив сердито посмотрел на неё в ответ и снова отвернулся.

Баки твердил тогда, что просто не имеет права никуда с ним ехать, убеждал его подумать если не о себе, то об остальных.

– Я не могу за себя ручаться, Стиви. Не знаю, что я ещё могу вытворить! Что ещё они запихнули мне в мозг?! Ты так и будешь неотлучно следить за мной каждую секунду? А если в следующий раз рядом не окажется удобного заброшенного завода с прессом на ходу?

– Но ведь код стёрли? – Стив сам удивился своему голосу, прозвучавшему почти жалобно.

Баки наклонил голову, и поймать его взгляд Стиву не удавалось.

– Тот – стёрли.

Больше они к этому вопросу не возвращались. Стив прожил вместе с ним во дворце на правах почётного гостя чуть более месяца и уехал.

А когда вернулся, Баки уже вовсю обживался в деревне, успев выучить местный язык, и увлечённо пересказывал Стиву здешний фольклор. Пытался что-то записывать. Стив счёл это добрым знаком, а теперь...

– Мне сказали, что дома меня ждёт дикий человек. На вид очень голодный. Так что я сразу взял с собой побольше еды.

Стив почувствовал, как в груди разливается тепло, а губы сами складываются в улыбку. Всё же и его, с его совершенным слухом, можно застать врасплох. Особенно если уметь ходить почти сверхъестественно тихо.

Он повернулся, собираясь обнять вошедшего, и замер с открытым ртом.

В последний раз он видел Баки в этой хижине в больничном белом костюме. Который, чего уж там, по мнению Стива очень ему шёл. Теперь на нем было надето нечто, напоминающее помесь шотландской юбки и индийского сари. Лишённое руки надплечье – «поймите, капитан Роджерс, протез для него — тоже оружие» – было закрыто платком, здоровое – осталось обнажённым. Стив сглотнул и отвёл глаза.

– Твоя мама не выпустила бы тебя в таком виде на улицу!

– Проще лицо, Роджерс! – сказал Баки, ставя на пол корзину с едой. – Это костюм культурного человека!

– А волосы кто тебе заплетает? – спросил Стив, разглядывая нечто замысловатое на голове Баки.

– Дети, – ответил Баки, ловко раскладывая одной рукой на полу между ними что-то вроде циновки. – Каждый член племени должен что-то делать по мере сил. Даже такой неумёха, как я. Вот мне и поручили присматривать за детьми, пока родители заняты. Хотя, скорее, это они за мной присматривают. Топай мыть руки, мелкий. Ты знаешь – где.

За ужином Баки расспрашивал Стива, как дела у его друзей, и это «твои друзья» каждый раз больно кололо Стива. Чтобы сменить тему, он кивнул головой на маску и спросил:

– Что за зверь?

– Волк.

– А здесь водятся волки?!

– Водятся. Золотистые. И настоящие волки, а вовсе не шакалы. Биологи ошиблись, мне Шури объясняла, – интонации у Баки какие-то обиженные. – А это белый волк, мифический.

Здешнее имя Баки. Теперь Стиву всё стало понятнее. Он даже пересмотрел свои взгляды на висящее на стене чудище, решив, что оно вполне себе ничего.

– Ясно, – сказал он вслух. – А знаки что-то означают?

– Означают, конечно, – серьёзно кивнул Баки. – Прямые линии связывают с предками и помогают преодолевать трудности с гордо поднятой головой. А тёмные и светлые клетки – сделать правильный выбор между добром и злом.

Теперь Стив уже чувствовал к маске уважение.

– Пойдём-ка к озеру, мелкий, поплаваем. Тебе уж точно не помешает, – как ни в чём не бывало предложил Баки, убирая несъеденное обратно в корзину. Вот только улыбка у него была какая-то лукавая.

– Слушай, – краснея, выдавил из себя Стив, голос сразу куда-то пропал. – При всех...

– А здесь считается, что стыдно должно быть тому, кто подслушивает и подглядывает! Верно, Бахати?! – произнёс Баки на местном наречии, слегка повернув голову в сторону входа.

В дверном проёме мелькнуло и пропало девчачье личико.

***

Стив проснулся среди ночи от какого-то шороха и некоторое время пытался хоть что-нибудь разглядеть в темноте хижины. Будить Баки не хотелось. Тот спал абсолютно спокойно, а уж он-то в случае настоящей опасности подскочил бы куда раньше Стива. Так было всегда.

Стив выдохнул. Точно, воображение разыгралось. Обычные звуки деревенской ночи. Он, городской житель, к ним просто не привык.

Стив опустил голову на сложенную одежду, служившую ему подушкой, и снова закрыл глаза.

Во тьме раздался скрип. Потом вой.

Волосы на голове Стива встали дыбом, он подскочил, готовый драться не на жизнь, а на смерть.

Теперь и Баки проснулся. Слегка приподнявшись на руке, он сонно произнёс в направлении звуков:

– Немедленно прекрати его пугать!

Пробормотал Стиву:

– Ты просто ему нравишься. Вот он и привлекает внимание, как собака.

И улёгся обратно, словно сказанное всё объясняло.

– Если ты немедленно не объяснишь мне, что тут происходит, – зарычал Стив, – я уволоку тебя отсюда нахрен...

– Кто-то ругается...

– ...этой же ночью! Прямо сейчас! Клянусь!

– Ну раз ты настаиваешь.

Баки, вздохнув, потянулся на циновке, устраиваясь поудобнее.

– В этой маске живёт дух.

Стив почувствовал краткую слабость во всём теле, непривычное для него состояние. Когда оторопь наконец прошла, ему пришлось глотнуть воздуха, чтобы суметь снова заговорить.

– Ты меня разыгрываешь! Там какие-нибудь батарейки! Завтра Шури выложит это в интернет, и вы с ней на пару будете веселиться!

– Сти-и-ив, – голос Баки звучал устало. – Я никогда так не поступил бы. А Шури подшучивает только над братом, и то редко. Понимаю, это звучит странно, но, в конце концов, я разговариваю с человеком, который дружит с богами и инопланетянами. Могу и я себе позволить подружиться с духом.

– Он не опасен? – Это волновало Стива в первую очередь.

– Не для нас. Ложись обратно.

Он так и сделал. Лёг рядом с Баки на жёсткую лежанку, брошенную прямо на утоптанный земляной пол. Смотрел в темноту, чувствовал дыхание Баки на своей шее и слушал историю, которая могла быть только сказкой.

– Незадолго до того, как Шури привезла меня сюда, Большой Ма приснился сон о том, что в деревню, прямо к её дому, пришёл раненый волк и положил голову ей на колени. А дедушка Буру в ту же ночь увидел во сне новую маску. Маски всегда приходят к мастерам во сне. Они решили, что это знак, но не знали что он может означать. Мастера работают долго. Когда маска была готова, ты уже уехал. Пожалуй, это даже к лучшему.

– Почему? – насторожился Стив.

Его щеки коснулся вдох.

– Тебе это точно не понравилось бы. Понимаешь... Маску нельзя просто вручить. В неё должен войти дух. Для этого с ним нужно встретиться. Позже, каждый раз надевая маску, ты вновь будешь встречаться с ним, обретая его силу. Мне сказали, это укрепит меня, поможет выстоять. И я подумал – почему бы и нет? Да и зачем было обижать отказом тех, кто меня приютил? Я ни на секунду не верил в это.

На руке Стива сомкнулись холодные пальцы.

– Я почти ничего не помню, Стиви, – прошептал Баки ему в ухо. – Только, что там очень красиво. И что я видел там мёртвого короля, дедушку Т'Чаллы и Шури.

– И твоего духа?

– И его. Большого белого волка. Совсем не африканского.

Баки едва слышно рассмеялся.

– Они сказали, что это неважно, земля меня приняла. Что бы это ни значило.

Они помолчали. Наконец Стив сказал:

– Я не знаю, что об этом думать.

И снова услышал смех: 

– Я тоже ещё не решил. Но он мне нравится.

Из темноты послышалось довольное завывание.

– И ты, мелкий, ему нравишься.


End file.
